coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8906 (18th May 2016)
Plot Masking her pain, Izzy assures Gary she’ll be there to support him in court. Seeing Kevin rushed off his feet at the garage, Kylie tries to get him to employ Freddie but he's too busy to take notice. Fiz and Sinead tell Jenny that they admire her heroism. Kate sees her father watching Jenny with admiration. Izzy rings Dane Everton for some more dope and he gives her the number of another dealer named Marc Randall. In the Kabin, Billy takes a call from Lee, putting him in a bad mood. Rita tells Todd about it. Sally gets tired of hearing praise of Jenny as Johnny flirts with her in the office. Rita asks Kevin to see to her car and takes mock offence when he says he's not employing Freddie as he's too old. Gary leaves Jake with Sean. Anna is still hurt that she can't attend as she brings his newly dry-cleaned suit into the cafe. Kate tells Johnny that people are talking about him and Jenny. He denies that there's any substance to their talk. Izzy meets Marc on a street and he insists they go back to her flat to carry out the deal. Matthew, a journalist from the Gazette, calls into Underworld to interview Jenny. She's not pleased when she finds that he knows all about her past. Kevin tells Kylie to get Freddie to come and talk to him. Gary's annoyed to find his suit in the cafe and accuses Anna of holding on to it to force him to come and talk to her. As Izzy makes to pay for her drugs, the police force their way into the flat looking for Marc who runs off whilst Izzy is detained. Matthew interviews Jenny sympathetically while Johnny is present and he speaks up about her generosity. A police car arrives for Izzy as she begs to be let go to be allowed to go to court. Another one has to be called for her to accommodate her wheelchair. Having stolen cash from the till, Lee does a runner from Preston's Petals. Todd goes to phone the police but Billy stops him. The Underworld staff agree to pose for a picture with Jenny but Sally isn't pleased. Billy reveals to Todd that Lee is his brother. PC Burke refuses to let Izzy take her painkillers. She sees red and charges at him, running over his foot, and is arrested for assaulting a police officer. Cast Regular cast *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marc Randall - Chris Lindon *Journalist - Ben Mars *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan Places *Coronation Street exterior *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *28 Grayling Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Izzy assures Gary that she will be there in court for him, but her plans go horribly awry when the police force their way into her flat looking for Marc. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,980,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes